


Mercy

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Crime, M/M, Pre-Slash, gang!joey, kidnapped!kaiba, lil bit of sexual tension, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: Kaiba's a bit tied up at the moment.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 12 of AU-Gust: Crime.

“Mercy.”

Kaiba’s eyes flashed open as he felt a hand in his hair, yanking his head up by the scalp.

“From yer rep, I assume that’s a word ya don’t know.” 

Kaiba tried to steady his breathing, grasping at his dignity with each haggard breath. He was just barely waking up, bound to a chair in an empty, muggy warehouse. He’d inhaled enough chloroform in his life to accurately identify the sweet, chemical scent stuck in his nostrils. It was the wrong side of cloying and had left him with a pounding headache.

“Of course I have heard of ‘mercy.’” Kaiba couldn’t hold in a cruel smirk despite his discomfort. “People beg me for it all the time.”

Kaiba felt the other man’s caramel eyes rake over his face. Kaiba wished he could reach up and confirm the bruises and cuts with his own hands. Until he was untied he would have to assume that his face was beat to hell. The numbness in his lip was a big hint, as was the crusty sensation of dried blood crinkling on his cheek as he smiled.

The blond man didn’t look any worse for wear. Kaiba spotted some blood tracing his knuckles, but there was no matching discoloration of the skin. Clearly, it wasn’t his.

“Well, at least yer familiar with the concept. Saves me some explainin’—which is great, ‘cause my boss is on a time table.” Kaiba decided that the thick New York, wise-guy accent meant he was still in America. The last thing he remembered was stepping off stage following a press conference. The lights had been tearing at his eyes for hours, and once he hit the darkness of the backstage space, he was all but blind. The perfect opening for anyone, including this amateur.

Unfortunately for Kaiba, he had enemies all over the globe, and even just limiting his guesses to the   
American mafias wasn’t particularly helpful. He supposed he might still owe a shipment of guns to—

“The Hirutani Gang paid up front when it ordered 50 .45 Kaiba Ltd. Rifles. And yet, they tell my boss that some teenager has destroyed the whole damn stock and is turning the company into a video games company?!” Kaiba smelled the leather of his jacket as the blond man dropped his hair and grabbed his collar.

“This is not an appropriate way to process refunds.” Kaiba said. 

“My boss don’t want a refund.” The grip on Kaiba’s shirt tightened. He realized he had been stripped to his undershirt and inhaled the thick scent of his own sweat. “He wants da product.”

Kaiba bore his stare straight into the other’s eyes. The harder he looked, the more he realized that his counterpart must be _really_ young. There were no lines around his eyes, not even the slightest wrinkle in his forehead. 

That made this encounter the first time Kaiba had spent time with a boy his own age in four years. 

Kaiba’s fingers strummed at the rope that bound him so crudely to the chair. His kidnapper had clearly miscalculated the length and dexterity of his fingers. 

Kaiba cleared his throat, tasting iron inside his mouth. “Well, I blew it up. It exploded in a wonderful, cathartic fireworks show in the South Pacific. So I don’t know what you think you’ll get out of me.” 

The blond’s hand flew from Kaiba’s shirt to his chin, grabbing his face. “You gotta know other suppliers that can import ‘n’ export like yer old man. And yer not getting out of here ‘til you share.”

Kaiba smirked a little. “Mercy, you say?” Kaiba tried to keep his shoulders still and he finished fiddling with the rope.

“Yeah. You scratch my back, and I’ll show ya some.” Kaiba was impressed by how handsome his attacker’s smile was.

With a flick of his wrist, Kaiba released the rope and it pooled at his hips.

“I don’t know that I’ll be needing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what happens next is up to you. imo they hook up at the warehouse and beat up Joey's boss.


End file.
